The Other Teller
by Little.Blonde.Chick
Summary: set 15 years after season 2. being the twin sister to Able Teller is never easy but Amelia has a way to live a semi-normal life but with ties to the club could it make her senior year harder with a love interest in the club harder to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**AN : hey this is the first chapter, some things you will need to know is that this story is set about 15 years after season 2. Half sack never died and got voted in. Able never got kidnapped over anything in season 3 and 4 happened so the guys never went to jail. Also I have changed the age of Kenny so that Able ,Mia and Kenny are in the same year. Also the guys have only aged a little. Clay is gone and Jax is president. Gemma is still there. **

Glancing at my reflection in the mirror in front of me I saw my normal self my long bright red hair that reached my rib cage today as every day I have it down and straight. When I was born and up until the age of 15 I had blonde curly hair but I thought I looked too much like _Wendy_ my birth mum who I have to see twice a year with my twin Able by the law until I finish High school. Looking at my clothes which where on my body I am wearing my black jeans with my black vest top and to top it of I was wearing my normal black and blue plaid shirt as normal.

Impressed with that way I look I bend down to grab my bag of the floor. Grabbing my bag I see my jewellery I wear on my hands I have 6 bands on each hand each reading something different things but my favourite is the blue one that reads in white writing 'drugs love hugs' yes I know it makes no sense but I love it. Others are some bands from concerts I have been to. I have two rings one from Able on our 15th birthday and it was a snake ring that swirled around my finger to my knuckles and my other ring was an again from Able but for my 16th birthday this time it was a ring with a sliver owls head on it. On my neck was my only necklace I owned was from my dad and mum it was again sliver and had 'Mia' in fancy writing.

Once I grabbed my bag I headed to my door unlocking it in the process once out side I relock my door not wanting Able to go in to my room while I was at school. Now I bet you are wondering why I go to school and Able does not and that is because he and Kenny are now staring there prospecting year today so they dropped out of high school so that leaves just me still in high school for senior year, in my opion I don t think that it is fair that Able my twin does not have to go to high school with Kenny.

I and Able have a weird relationship, well people call it being a twin but we are close and think alike a lot some times its scary. But like any relationship we have our moments of times where we have to annoy each other. Like when we where 15 and Able took the TV remote away from me.

_3 years ago_

_Sitting on the couch I was watching the big bang theory. Hearing foot steps I look behind me to see able standing there walking towards me. As he sat besides me I saw him making a low mutter about how stupid this show is. _

"_Why are we watching this?" he questioned _

"_If you don't like this show then leave by the door on your left" I said eyes still glued to the TV _

_As soon as I said that I felt the TV remote being lifted from my side and the TV being changed to football_

"_Hey" I said as I tried to take the remote back from him but he just starched out his arms._

"_If you don't like it leave the room with the door your left" he said and with that I tried to grab the remote for a 2nd time but this just lead to him standing up and lifting the remote with his arms and with him being the taller one out of us I had no chance to grab the remote. _

"_Give me the fucking remote Able Thomas Teller" I said using his full name_

"_No Amelia_ _Gemma Elivebeth Teller" he said playing the same game as me _

_After about five minuets of me jumping to get the remote I had come up with an idea. Walking away to give me a run up I turn my body so it is facing him I start running to him and tackle him to the sofa and grab the remote and change the TV back to the big bang theory. At that moment was the time when dad walked into the room looked at us both and left the room shaking his head. _

Walking down the stairs of our house I pass photos of the past when me and Able where younger.

"Morning sweetie" my mum said to me as I sat down at the table opposite to my dad

"Morning" I said as I filled my bowl with cereal.

Eating my cereal we all made small talk about god knows what. You could say me and Able looked a lot alike more so before I dyed my hair we both had blonde hair he still does, we both have blue eyes and the same face sort of but height wise he was about 5'8 and I was 5'3 so in the height department we are nothing alike. That is what you get for being a twin.

Hearing foot steps I look up to see Able coming down stairs in jeans a black t-shirt and his prospect cut, he looked a lot like dad right now. He took his place next to me and began eating.

"I got to run" I said standing up picking up my bag

"Good luck" I said to Able

"Thanks" he said back to me

"You coming back to the club house after?" my dad asked me

"Yeah should be" I said as I gave him a kiss and I did the same to my mum.

Walking to my car I got the keys to my car out of my pocket and unlocked my car. My baby was actually my mum's old cutlass. The favourite part about it was mine and I got it for my 16th birthday.

Turning the engine of as I parked in an empty space I stepped out of my car ready to start my senior year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

RING

Finally the bell rang and we could all leave this hell hole. Collecting my bag from the floor and pushing in all my books from the lesson I had just.

"Mia" I heard Lexi call my name

"Lexi, we know each others names that's a great start" I said with a smile

"Funny" she said full with sarcasm "So what are you doing tonight?" she added

"Umm of to the club house but I can come to yours after say 7" I asked I hoped she said yes because with Able and Kenny now a prospect I know they would not have a lot of time on there hands.

"Sure I look forward to our time together" she said with a smirk on her face

"As do I" I said as we walked over to the car park. We went our separate ways. She went to her car and I went to mine.

Getting into my car it felt different then it did before. A flat tyre. Great just what I want, not wanting to be stuck at school any longer then I already was I decided to see how far I got with a flat tyre after all I was going to the club house I could get one of the guys to check it out for me and it coast nothing.

Thank fully my car lasted out until I reached the club house. Pulling up in an empty I saw Tig and Chibs approaching me trying not to laugh.

"I think you got a flat tyre there darling" Chibs said smiling

"No shit" I said

"You drove here with a flat tyre " Tig asked smugly

"Yeah can one of you two please fix my tyre?" I asked with hope

"Course we can who would we be if we did not help a girl in need" Tig said taking the keys out of my hands and stepping into my car to move it to the garage.

"Thank you" I said as I walked over to the garage reception part see my grandma but Gemma hated to be called grandma so me and Able called her Gemma.

"Hey Gem" I said as I took a sit and slung my bag on the floor

"Hey , is there any reason to why your car is in the garage?" she questioned

"Got a flat tyre" I said taking out my phone from my pocket

"How was school?" she asked still not looking up from her papers

"Okay" I said looking at my messages

"Good so got plans for tonight?" she asked me what is up with all the questions

"Yeah going to Lexi's if my car gets fixed" I said as we both looked up and I saw Gemma smiling at me

"What?" I asked

"Your handling it well I fought you would act differently" she said as she shuffled some paper together

" no point moping around any way it gives me more freedom at school any with out Able or Kenny scaring any guys its been easier" I said hearing her chuckle after what I had just said

"Just don't tell you dad that" she said smirking

"Tell me what?" my dad asked as he walks in to the office

"Nothing" I said as I raised my hands from my phone

"I don't believe you" he said as he took some paper work from Gemma

"You probably shouldn't "Gemma said

"I am here you know" I said as a defence.

Thinking of my family you could say it is really extended. Yes I love my close family, Able because even though we fight a lot he always has my back and we have a lot of fun when it's just us two in the house. When mum is at the hospital and when dad is on a run we stay home alone and have some interesting times.

My Dad and I are very close we spent a lot of time together when I was younger. He would take me for rides on the back of his bike over to the edge of Charming and we would just sit and talk about god knows what just random stuff and I always felt safe there. Of course by the time I was 15 my dad out in 'no dating until 16' rule which I followed but by the time I was 16 I started dating guys none really lasted only a few dates but I was never the type to want a serious relationship so I have had a few flings but never any 'official' relationships, even if I wanted to it would be all most impossible for a guy to stay once he had meet my 'uncles'

My uncles being Tig, Chibs, Opie, Happy, Juice and bobby. I think you could say that I had a big family and I loved it you never got bored and there was someone to talk to.

Remembering some of the funny moments I have had with my 'uncles' was when Tig was teaching me how to drive, lets just say that I am mentally scared from that hour in a car with him and we some how ended up in hospital with stitches and Tig was not allowed to teach me how to drive any more and Juice was the one who taught me to drive.

Coming out of my thoughts I see my dad and Gemma in a deep conversation

"What?" I asked very confused at what they were on about

"Been day dreaming have you" Gemma asked

"No" I said in defence

"You're a bad liar" my dad said "we where just on about that only you would drive with a flat tyre and not call us" dad added

"Sorry about that" I said

"Yeah yeah" he said knowing that it was normal for me to something like this

"Any chance of being able to get a lift back?" I asked

"Yeah I think your mum is still in the club house" he said

"Thank you I'm going back home" I said

Grabbing my bag I got and gave my dad and Gemma a kiss on the check and left the stuffy small office. Walking out of that office I was hit by the warm weather of California. As I continued walking across to the club house you could see the group of crow eaters all in their tight short skirts and tight tops and all looking very much like a slag which is the word I would use to describe a crow eater.

Entering the club house I was hit by the smell of pussy, smoke and beer which I was the normal smell when in the club house.

"Hey Mia" I heard Juice and half sack call

"Hey guys" I said walking over to the couch which they were sat on

"What you doing?" I asked

"Updating my system and backing up everything" Juice said

"Sounds like so much fun" I said full with sarcasm.

Walking over to where my mum and my god mother Lyla where I saw half sack on the couch talking to Juice.

I have got to admit I did have a little crush on half sack but of course nobody knew this. It was my little secretes and I planned on keep it that way.

"Hey mum could you give me a lift?" I asked

"Yeah sure sweetie, what happened to your car?" she questioned

"Got a flat tyre" I said

"Come in then see you later Lyla" mum said as she hugged Lyla and said her good byes to the guys.

TIME GAP

Walking always made me calmer I don't know why it just did. Here I am walking back from Lexi's house I pass the same old houses that I have passed hundreds of times before. The silence was calming I loved just hearing the light rustle of the leaves in the tree.

BANG the silence street was now filled with a single gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3

My body froze as the street filled with gun shots. I knew it was over when the street fell silence again. My mind was racing. I did not know what to do. Doing the only thing that felt right was to start walking again this time I increase my pace to a fast walk to get home faster.

I had no idea to where the gun shots where coming from maybe it could just be some people in the woods, well that is what I hoped for any way not the other idea running though my mind, that thought being that it was from the club house which could be a possibility I just hoped it not there or any of the guys are hurt.

Once reaching the usual surroundings of my home I breathe out in relief. Reaching the front door I turn the handle on the door it's unlocked so I push it open. The sight in front of me is the normal hallway leading to all rooms.

Hearing the TV on I move my feet to the living room where the sound from the TV is coming from. Entering the room I see that the foot ball is on and sitting on the couch is the person I was looking for Able. Walking up to the couch I sit down

"Hey" I said

"Hey to you to" he said the thing I love the most about Able was the fact that he was the most comfortable person to talk to.

"Good day?" he asked me

"Yeah pretty boring how was yours?" I asked wanting to know how his first day went

"Interesting" he said smiling know I was wondering what happened.

I see him pause the TV and turn his body round to face me and he puts the bowl of popcorn he has in his lap in between us, I turn to face him and cross my legs so we are facing each other.

"Is that all your giving me, who's your sponsor?" I asked wanting to know

"I got Chibs" he said smiling and taking a piece of popcorn and threw it in to his mouth.

"Least you didn't get Happy" I said

It was true though you would not want happy as your sponsor he has only ever had one prospect to get voted in and that was Fish and he was up in Tacoma. I was quiet happy that Able got Chibs because Chibs was okay and would probably have Able in the ring by the end of the month like he had half sack.

Half sack, my favourite thing about him is his blue eyes that I could look at for hours on end and his blonde slightly messy hair. When half sack was a prospect we had spent some time together I remember one night when he had to stay over because dad was on a run and Able was in the hospital due to a broken arm that story is for another time.

_2 years ago _

_As I Hoped out of the car which half sack was driving I walked around the car and up to the door of my house. Walking though the front door half sack followed me though and made his way into the living room. I joined him and sat in the other couch. _

"_So you and Able are twins" I heard him say to break the silence _

"_Yeah" I said _

"_What is it like?" he asked _

"_Pretty cool but slightly annoying like people only see us as one person" I said. _

_Don't get me wrong I love being a twin but almost every body only sees one person or when they here that we are twins there questions are like 'so can you read each others minds' its just annoying if you know what I mean. No we can not read each others minds but I know well and you could say that we have a connection I know when he is upset and he knows when I am upset how ever hard we try and hide it._

"_I don't see you two as one" he said _

"_Thanks it's nice" I said meaning it _

"_So how did able end up in the hospital?" he questioned _

"_He fell down the stairs" I said okay it was the truth with a pinch of a lie_

"_He 'feel'" he said _

"_Yeah fell down the stairs" I said. It's not what you think I did not mean to push him well I lightly tapped him and he fell down the stairs._

"_If you want the story of how Able fell down the stairs then I want to hear a story about you" I said and he did we spent all night trading stories it was really nice._

"Mia you there" Able said waving a hand in front of my face _crap _I have been day dreaming again what was up with me today

"What?" I asked

"You were day dreaming" Able said smirking

"Was not" I said

"Was to" he said

"Was not" I said

"Was to" he said

"Okay fine I was day dreaming" I said not wanting to keep going on like this as once we went on like this for 30 minutes over a ice cream yeah sad I know.

"Who about" he asked as he took some popcorn from the bowl between us.

"No body" I said

"Oh come tell me" he begged

"Are we done?" I asked wanting to avoid this conversation

"Nope" he said taking more popcorn

"I'm leaving right now" I said getting of the couch

"This conversation is not over" he said and I know it would come back at the worst time.

Leaving the room I head over to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. As I open the fridge I was hit by the smell of chocolate, thank god I really needed some chocolate right now. Grabbing the chocolate bar from the fridge I walked up to my room.

Walking into my room everything was in the same place I had left it (see my profile to see room). I went to sit on my bed to lie down.

BEEP my phone beeped as I woke up from my sleep I look over to my clock and see that I slept from an hour. As I turn my phone on I see the I have a new message from Ellie.

Text part** Ellie**, Mia

**Hey Mia everything good in Charming**

Hey Ell yeah every thing is good as Charming can be how is New York

**Its good but I miss you guys can not wait till the Holidays **

Ell you went back to New York yesterday it can't be that bad can it?

**It's not bad it's just different**

I kept texting Ell all night long until 12 when I went to bed. Lying in my bed I went to sleep with a bed feeling in my mind that not every thing was going to be okay.

AN: HEY guys, first of I want to say a massive thank you to the people who reviewed

Ezra Alexis

go4itgirl

dark-lelu

Tayler Snape13

You guys are amazing also I want to thank any body who has read this story I have had over 500 hits in total. For the record Tara never had Thomas and Piper will be in the story must likely in the next chapter. I know I left you a bit on a cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter also I know this chapter did not clear it up but it is safe to say that one of the sons will be injured am not quite sure yet but it will be revealed in the next chapter. To give you guys some warning this story will most likely be Mia/half sack if you don't like the age difference then leave now (half sack in this story is 22 he prospected when he was 20 and joined the army at 18 to clear things up)


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flung open after two hours of tossing and turning not being able to sleep I huff in defeat. Looking over at my clock I see that it is 4:37 _great_. Lying here not being able to get to sleep I swiftly remove the covers from my body. Climbing out of my bed I push my hair into a messy bun.

Closing my door quietly I slowly walked down the hall way trying not to wake anybody up. As I pass Abel's room and hearing the very loud snoring coming from his room gives me the idea that he is passed out. As I venture down the hall way I pass pictures from the day I was born to mow and some just of mum and dad they looked so happy and I wanted something like that in my future, yeah I know I am not a serious relationship person but when I found the perfect guy I think I would be happy. Some other pictures of birthdays but my favourite one is a picture of me and Abel on our 16th birthday. Even though mum and Gemma wanted a big party me and Abel didn't so we stayed home that night and sat and watched movies, the picture was taken behind our backs after we had both passed out on the sofa me lying partly on him and Abel spread out like a starfish.

Entering the kitchen I was shocked mum was sitting on one of the chairs staring at her cup of coffee not drinking it just staring at it.

"Mum?" I questioned

"Oh Mia what are you doing up at this time?" she questioned me

"Couldn't sleep" I said

"Oh" she said snapping out of her thoughts

"Bad night?" I asked

"Yeah Bobby got shot" she said looking up at me]

"Oh" I said taking a sit opposite her

"Wendy's Lawyer called earlier saying that on Sunday you have to met up with her at the Café at 11" my mum said.

Great just what I wanted to on a Sunday meet up with my drug user of a mother. Or course she says she went to rehab and quit but now the count of times she has been to rehab is at the total count of 12times in my 18 years of living on this planet. This time is different though because Able is now a prospect Wendy wants nothing to do with him. So it will be just me and Wendy sitting at a café talking. Evil bitch.

"Great" I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth

"Hey, be nice and any way it will be the last you will have to see her" Mum said to me even though I could tell that she hated Wendy she still tried to make her seem nice but it never really worked.

"Yeah sure it's not fair though Able does not have to go way me she left us and only wants to see us twice in a year" I said raising my voice

"I know sweetie but after this weekend she will never be in your life any more.

"Looking forward to it already" I said with a smile

"That's the sprit" she said, mum did always know how to make the best of the worst things in life.

"Now we have had this little midnight talk you should get back to bed you have school tomorrow" she added

"Thanks for reminding me" I said walking out of the kitchen and making my way back up to my room.

As I enter my room I was met by silence, I walked over to where my bed was and climbed under the sheets and into a dream less sleep.

The rest of the week passed un-eventful which I was partly pleased about. Before I had even realised it, it was Friday and here I was sitting in my last lesson of the day, Maths. Now in my opinion math should be banned I mean come on who in their right mind needs to know what 'x' equals which then leads me to my next point about maths. Why is it always 'x' something, do the other's feel left out?

"Miss Teller" I was shaken out of my rant in my head by my math teacher Mr. Smith

"Hun?" I asked not hearing the question

"Miss Teller can you tell me what X equals?" sir asked me not X again would it kill a guy to use another letter I have always liked the letter T.

"Umm 3" I guessed

"Wrong the answer is 135 Miss Teller" he said and the rest of the class stared to laugh including me

"My bad" I said

BUZZ the bell rung threw our ears. As we all packed our stuff up and left he room to start out weekend.

"Miss Teller a word please" Sir said great I'm in trouble now after every body had left I slowly walked up to his desk. He said nothing to me but there was a detention slip with my name on it in his hand. Grabbing the slip I walk out of the building to an empty car park except one motor cycle which belonged to Half Sack.

I walked over to where his bike was. "Hey what tuck you so long" he asked as he handed me his other helmet.

"Talking to a teacher" I said as I buckled up the helmet and I hoped on to his bike and wrapped my arms around his body it felt right it felt comfortable. _God Mia gets over your self he probably does not even like in that way_ I thought. Of we went back to the club house where hopefully I could pick up my car because they were busy all week with the club so they never got around to it.

Pulling into the club house I hop of Half Sacks bike and unbuckled my helmet and gave it back to him.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" he said with a grin

I and Half sack both walked side by side it felt right in a way it was comfortable.

**Small time gap**

"You nearly done?" I asked standing in the garage sat on a tyre waiting for my car to be fixed.

"Yeah yeah" Tig said from the other side of the car

"Good" I said

"Any plans for the weekend Mia?" I heard Juice leaning on my car say

"Big plans got to go and meet the wicked witch of the west" I say with a smile

"Unlucky" I heard Tig say

"Last time right?" Juice asked

"Yes thank god what about you any plans?" I asked Juice

"Yes Friday night party tonight you going to be there?" he said take out a smoke and lighting it

"Afraid I'm going to have to miss it" I say, yes I did like to go to Friday night parties most of the time but this being Abel's first one as a prospect I really did not want to be there also I was sleeping round at Lexi's house tonight.

"Aww I was looking forward to seeing you there tonight" I heard Tig say from the other side of my car

"Sorry I got plans" I said

"Doing what?" Tig asked

"Plans" I say

"What sort of plans?" he asked again

"Plans" I say

"Your now fun you know that right" I heard Tig mutter

"Heard you and I am plenty fun" I say with a smile

"Oh I bet" Tig said

"Sick cunt" I said

"Little mean don't you think?" he asked

"Truth hurts" I said plainly

"Hey sweetie" I heard my dad say

"Hey dad" I say

"Your car almost finished?" he asked

"Yeah Tigs just finishing up should be good to go soon" Juice said

"Great, church in 30" Dad said "See you back at home later" he added giving me a kiss on the check

"I don't know if I should give you these keys, I don't think you have been very nice to me" Tig said showing me the keys to my car just above my height range which is not very high

"I have called you worse" I said in defence and it was true I had called him a lot worse in the space of 30 seconds before

"Fine, but say sorry my heart is crushed" he said with his smile plastered all over his face

"I'm so sorry Alex Trager for hurting your feelings" I said with no emotion

He dropped the keys in my hands.

"Thank you knows I have gone to if I want to make my plans happen" I say and get in to my car and drive away.

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I know it took me a while to update and I have not even been busy or any thing there was just no words really, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also in the next chapter we will have a little Mia/ Half Sack scene in there I don't wont them to get together to soon as she is only 18 and still in school so they probably wont get 'officially' together for a while. **


End file.
